Being Fobidden never stopped Love
by SunsetWings
Summary: He held her hand as they faced of an army of ANBU. A single tear followed down her face. He turned his head slightly to face her. “Don’t cry, that’s not how I want to remember you, lovely". Warnings: Language and Lemon DeiSaku
1. Chapter 1

_Being Forbidden never stopped Love._

_**So, it's my first Fanfiction! (claps) You don't have to be nice to me, because it's my first, and it may suck :P But don't throw an all out tantrum because it 'doesn't suit your style'.**_

_**WARNINGS: none, yet.**_

_He held her hand as they faced of an army of ANBU. A single tear followed down her face. He turned his head slightly to face her. "Don't cry, that's not how I want to remember you, lovely."_

_XxX_

Her head finally met the pillow resting of her bed, only to be disturbed by her alarm clock ringing outrageously loud.

"Already?" She angrily muttered, her pink hair bombarded her face as she flung her body up, hand knocking the alarm silent at last.

'He certainly has kept me busy lately…' She thought, tying her long hair back and rubbing her emerald green eyes tiredly.

She walked slowly down her stairs, to the kitchen. Pulling the bread out, she placed two pieces into the toaster, before opening the refrigerator to get the butter.

"Thinking of me?" A voice called out from the hallway. Sakura quickly closed the door of the fridge and ran to the door. But no one was there…

'Trick of the mind.' Sakura whispered.

"Boo." The stranger peaked from behind her, She swung around automatically, her arms draped elegantly over his shoulders. Covered in his long blonde hair. Wrapped up the pair kissed deeply before parting suddenly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dei?" Sakura gasped happily, twirling his hair in her fingers. "You know if your caught they'll-" Deidara placed a smooth finger over her pink lips, hushing her.

"They won't know, un." He smirked cheekily, his arms drooped around her small figure, pulling her slightly closer. "Not unless, you tell them?" The pink haired girl let out a small giggle before gently pulling him closer to finish their kiss. "Never." And in the background, the toast popped.

A loud knock on her door broke the moment. Stunned, Sakura swore under her breath and leaped away from the blonde.

"Now, now, un." He said lowly, "You shouldn't curse, it doesn't suit you…lovely." Slightly following her. Sakura chuckled lightly before another loud knock disrupted them. She looked eagerly at him, he got the message.

Pulling out his bag of clay, his hands moulded a small bird.

"As you wish, lovely." He smirked lightly, as he ran up the stairs and his bird took flight through an open window.

Sakura sighed lightly as she returned to answer the door. As a bumbling Naruto stumbled into her.

"Naruto!" She yelled loudly.

"Sakura-Chan!" He replied just as loud. The loud blonde ninja regained his balance and smirked widely at the girl. Sakura just looked back and sighed.

"Tsunade said she needs to at work today!" Naruto told her, she yawned tiredly, remembering how little sleep she has had.

"What?" She frowned, "It's my day off!" Her arms slumped by her sides, head dangling down. "I'm so tired…" She whispered. Naruto shrugged her reaction off quickly and finished.

"Yeah, well. Tsunade's on the trail of an Akatsuki member! So she needs you to cover for her, yeah?" He began to leave her house, Sakura's face rang with alarm bells before she began to follow him.

"Akatsuki member!?" She warily asked him. "Do-do you know w-w-which one?" She caught up with him in a few leaps, the blonde put his arms behind his head.

"Hm…Well, she thinks it's Sasori, but it could be that Hidan guy…" A small sigh of relief accidentally escaped her lip as she slowly down to walk next to Naruto.

"Yeah, they think he's in the forest just outside Konoha, but they're not sure…" And as the blonde rambled on about the Akatsuki member, Sakura's head tilted back up towards the sky, and spotted a white bird…more like clay, flying gracefully through the sky, with the slightest of blonde hair fraying from the edge of the creature.

XxX

**Ja, I know…kind of short I'm sorry! But I promise that next chapter will be longer! I hope…Well if you liked it (or not) Review? And I'll get 'round to writing the next chapter…now!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Being Forbidden never stopped Love._

**Okay, Next chapter! Hope you enjoyed that first one :P It's 4:17am, luckily my American friends are keeping me up so I can write this for you! Hehe**

**WARNINGS: slight cursing, slight violence and sexual leads.**

_He held her hand as they faced of an army of ANBU. A single tear followed down her face. He turned his head slightly to face her. __"__Don__'__t cry, that__'__s not how I want to remember you, lovely._

XxX

Sweat dripped lightly from her brow as she worked silently through her patients. 'Great!' She moaned sarcastically in her mind. 'No sleep last night, Naruto barges through my door, Tsunade's on a wild goose chase and I'm stuck in work!' Unknowingly she slammed down the medical sponge she held in her hand harshly on the table. Her patient flinched by her strength.

She looked up suddenly "Sorry." She apologized before allowing the young man down from the counter and out of the room.

'The only plus side is I get to see Deidara tonight…' a small smile appeared on her face momentarily, before, once again, Naruto swerved into the room, screaming Sakura's name at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, Naruto?" The pink haired medic quietly said back. The crazy blonde skidded to a halt just before her, catching his breath. "Yes?" Sakura asked, more impatiently.

"I was, just wondering…Would you-um.." He began to stutter all his words, Sakura knew what he was going to ask her.

"No Naruto, I'm not going on a date with you." She cut him off. Naruto huffed heavily.

"Sakura-Chan!" He moaned at her "You've been single for ever! Ever since Sasuke left, you've walked through the forest so many times looking for him, you hardly sleep anymore. You need to get out!" His rant brought back deep, and painful, memories for Sakura.

She went off into a deep daze.

_Motionless. Alone. That's how Sakura felt. Wondering through this forest, seemed like days on end before she could bear to go home…She's whimpered quietly 'Sasuke, Sasuke' walking mostly around in circles._

"_What's this, un? The seventh, eighth time you've came here, pink hair?" An eerie voice called from the trees around her. Wary, she pulled out her kunai to defend herself. But before she could fight, who ever this was, a cold hand took her weapon, as the metal hit the floor, she turned to face her captor._

"_Deidara." She said flatly. His cunning smirk enticed Sakura to him slowly. _

_After revealing why she was constantly wondering around the forest, his advice, which he was great at, the pair grew…closer._

"_Hey, Sakura, un." He'd call out, dot on midnight, same place each night. She'd smirk up at the trees that he'd hide in and wait._

"_Dei" She'd smile, walking slowly she hugged him. Shocked at first, Deidara slowly buried his head in her pink hair, taking in the smells._

"_Deidara?" She whispered, laying her head over his shoulder, he 'un'd' to let her know he was listening. She sniffed quietly into his muscular body._

"_Don't leave me…please." He quickly stood back, holding her arms, her face looked desperate._

"_Lovely…" He swooned, leaning into her…_

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed at her, pulling her from her day-dreaming. He sighed with stress and took her arm. "Come on, your enjoying yourself whether you like it or not." Pulling her from the hospital, then dragging her back to her house to get changed.

"Geez…" Naruto puffed, leaning against a wall in Sakura's house. His eyes glanced around the room, a light pink paint smothered the walls, with furniture pushed against it. A glance to the fireplace, he noticed their 'team 7' picture. He smirked slightly at it. He walked towards it slowly, not making a sound in her home, and picked up the picture. Gently tracing his finger over the characters. He didn't hear Sakura enter the room.

"You miss those days?" She flatly said to him, the blonde jumped and turned to face her.

"Sakura-Chan!" He said, embarrassed by being caught out. "Uh, yeah. Don't you?" Naruto chuckled lightly at her as she began to walk over. Without a word she took the picture from his hands and held it herself.

"No." Was her simple answer, before placed the picture face down on the mantelpiece. Turning back around Sakura smirked up to Naruto, who, confusedly, smirked back anyway.

"C'mon" She finished, almost as a whisper. "You need to get out" He laughed at her before taking her arm again.

"That almost sounded sarcastic, Sakura-Chan!" He yelled quite loudly back, before the pair left her house.

The night seemed to pass quickly, Naruto chose a healthy hotspot nightclub to go too. As Naruto quickly ran in to catch the ladies attention, Sakura dodged dancers and walked to the bar. Ordering her drink, she took up a seat to casually sipped at it through a straw.

"Hey, gorgeous." A voice called from next to her, Sakura's face dropped, knowing it wasn't Deidara.

"Buy you a drink?" He offered, Sakura turned to face him. His brown spiked hair was partly hidden under his hood, his eyes and teeth looked…slightly canine? But either way, Sakura sarcastically pointed to her near-full drink.

"Oh I see!" He beamed at her, "Kiba!" He gestured, his teeth showed plentiful through his smile.

"Sakura." The pink haired girl unenthusiastically replied. The now known Kiba pulled his seat closer to her, almost uncomfortable.

"So!" He shouted over the music "Where's your boyfriend?" He cheekily asked her. Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's not here!" She shouted back just as loud. Taking this opportunity, he asked "Not such a nice guy, eh? Leaving some one as hot as you in a bar like this!" Sakura's face flared red, but with anger. Standing up, she took her drink in her hand.

"For your information, he's a caring, nice guy!" She answered angrily, and began to walk away.

"Hey now, sweet cheeks!" Kiba retaliated, catching her hand in his. He swung her back around, almost face to face. "Why don't you see how nice I can be…" He remarked, a sly smile appeared on his face. Sakura smirked back, in slight disgust. Playing along, she moved closer to him.

"How about you…" She seductively said, her mouth almost meeting his ear. "Leave me alone!" She suddenly shouted, a stunned Kiba watched as she stepped back, and poured her drink over his head.

Most of the bar stood in silence, unknown to Naruto, who continued on dancing.

"Sakura!" A girlish voice yelled over the club. A clasp of white blonde hair bobbed over the people watching the scene unfold.

"What are you doing to my BOYFRIEND!?" She yelled, Sakura looked back to Kiba, now secured in the arms of the girl.

"Ino?" The pink girl shouted, placing her glass back down on the bar.

"What did he ever do to you!?" Ino screamed at her, pointing she stood up to face her. "Your BOYFRIEND came onto me!" Sakura yelled back, louder, if possible, than Ino. Her shocked face turned back to Kiba, her boyfriend, who just shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura." Ino buffed, placing her hands on he hips, she walked closer to her. "Kiba wouldn't flirt with the likes of you, he loves me!" Suddenly Naruto's attention was caught, as he stopped dancing, well it was because he realised he was the only one still dancing.

"Obviously not, if he wanted to bed me!" Sakura replied, Ino turned away, slightly laughing, before swinging her fist back around towards Sakura.

"Ino! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled through the crowds, unluckily for him, he jumped before Sakura, as his face met with the fury of Ino's fist. The two girls suddenly halted their fight match, and looked down to the injured boy.

"Naruto!" They said in unison, but as Sakura leaned down to help him, Ino walked back to Kiba, grabbing his she pulled him out of the club. Naruto held his swollen face,

"Geez, that woman can punch!" He tried to laugh, but the pain made him winch. Sakura gently took his arm and picked him from the floor.

"Let's get to the hospital." She quietly told him, leaving the nightclub, the atmosphere soon picked back up inside.

Naruto sat upon the counter in the hospital, holding an icepack to his bruised jaw. Sakura entered the room once more, she took the ice pack from his face and placed it next to him.

"It was lucky, for me, that you jumped in at the time." She laughed soothingly, Naruto smirked almost unnoticeably because of the swelling.

"You know I'd do that for you any day, Sakura-Chan." He replied, the girl just smiled lightly at him. She placed her hands on Naruto's face, on either side, a glowing green light came from her hands.

"This might hurt." She announced to him, as he nodded slightly and began to wince again. After a couple of minutes, She removed her hands, further away from his face. "Done." She finished, she picked up the ice pack and turned to walk away, but Naruto took a hold of one of her hands.

"Uh, Thanks Sakura" He shyly thanked, jumping down from the counter, she turned back to him. "No problem!" She smiled, "Your face seems a lot better too." The pair smiled, then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the clock. "Shit." She cursed, letting go of Naruto, she ran towards the door. "I have to go! I'm late!" She yelled back to the blonde, who stood watching her leave. "Catch you later!" Sakura yelled back to him, slamming the door behind her.

"Later?" Naruto unsurely shouted back, a cheeky smirk took over his face as he placed his hands behind his head once more as he left the building.

XxX

**So, that was longer! (claps) I have fun writing these, so I'm going to start straight on to the next chapter! Review it! Tell me what you think. You can either say it's absolute *! or praise me like a God! (unlikely! Haha).**


	3. Chapter 3

_Being Forbidden never stopped Love._

**Next Chapter! **

**WARNINGS: lemon and harsh cursing.**

_He held her hand as they faced of an army of ANBU. A single tear followed down her face. He turned his head slightly to face her. __"__Don__'__t cry, that__'__s not how I want to remember you, lovely._

XxX

"You're late, un." He once again called from the trees. Deidara swiftly jumped down from the hidden branches to Sakura. "You've never been late before, un." The pink haired girl frowned deeply at him.

"I'm sorry." She said, approaching him, he held out his hand to her as she took it. "It's okay, lovely." Dei replied, pulling her closer he kissed her head.

"I missed you." She whispered to him, getting closer to his body she took in his scent.

"You smell like blood." She told him, a little stunned at the smell. Looking up in his eyes he innocently smiled back, not answering. Sakura took a while to glance his body, before noticing a deep rip at the bottom of his coat.

"What have you been doing?" She asked nervously, her face scrunching up slightly to see him.

"It's art, un." He replied, hugging her closer to him. "You call fighting and blood, art?" Her green eyes looked pale in the moonlight as Deidara smirked back, with a sinister twist.

"It's my art." The blonde leaned down slightly and kissed her lightly. Sakura soon forgot her worries as she deepened the kiss.

"Let's go back to the base." He gasped, breaking the kiss, he looked Sakura up and down, whilst she caught her breath and nodded at him.

Unfolding his bag of clay, he moulded another massive bird in his hands. Sakura watched his hands as they brushed, moved and handled the clay.

"You have skilful hands, Dei." She said, mesmerized by how quick they moved. The blonde artist looked up quickly at her, and laughed lightly.

"You'd be surprised, un." He finished off the figure and jumped swiftly up top. Holding his hand out, Sakura took it and joined him on the massive figure.

It seemed like hours to Sakura, soaring through the cold night sky, she shivered at the coldness around her. Dei noticed her, and quietly took of his Akatsuki coat.

"Here, un." He said, giving her the coat, her green eyes shone back to him as she placed it around her tiny frame. Deidara was so much bigger and muscular than her. His coat felt heavy and dense over her, it almost weighed her down. But before she knew it, they'd arrived at the base.

The couple got down from the bird, as it subsided to be as small as it started out, then placed itself back into Deidara's clay bag.

"Here?" The pink haired girl asked, looking forward she saw only a cave, dimly lit and looking damp. She heard him chuckle at her.

"Lovely, I thought you were smarter than that, un." He began to walk into the cave, and she followed only to meet a dead end almost suddenly after.

"Dei? Why are we facing a dead end?" She asked once again but before he answered he made a hand sign, opening the wall up, almost like a portal. Sakura took her boyfriends hand and walked through it with him.

Surrounded by a bright light, the place came into view. It looked like a regular house! A small sofa was pushed against the wall with a television facing it. A wooden door was partly closed over, but the smell of burning food wafted out. 'Must be the kitchen.' Sakura thought quietly. And a long hallway to the left must lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Then her concentration broke as a group of wanted ninja's surrounded her. All conversing, throwing questions at the couple. It was hectic!

"Guys, un." Deidara finally shouted over the rest, the noise subsided. "This is Sakura-Cha-" He looked over to her before he continued, "Sakura-Chan. My girlfriend." Glancing back over, the hubbub started all over again, but Deidara and Sakura smiled back at each other.

"So, Dei!?" A loud voice projected over the others, Hidan. All attention turned to him.

"Have you fucked her yet?" A cheesy grin appeared quickly as the others laughed with him. The blonde Akatsuki member shrugged it off, noticing how red Sakura was, he pulled her from the group down the hallway. From the main room, the couple could still hear random curses from Hidan and the others ranting. Deidara opened a door to his left, leading Sakura into it, she placed herself in the bed.

"Lovely, un." The blonde said out loud, closing the door behind him and locking it, Sakura nodded, looking up slightly. Walking over slowly, he leaned down to her height. "I'm getting a shower, un." Gently kissing her on the head, he walked into another room.

The pink haired girl sat silently on the edge of the bed, listening to the running water next door. Looking around the room, she noticed the smell of clay. 'Obviously, duh.' Sakura sarcastically told herself 'It's Dei's room, he uses clay' His furniture was also lightly covered in dry clay. Looking behind her, the bed was beautifully carved with petals, and sculpted drawing in the wood. She turned around a knelt on the bed, to get a full view of the bed.

"Beautiful, un." Deidara appeared from the doorway, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his skin moist and glistening from the droplets of water from the shower, his hair escalading damply around his back. The pink girl turned back around to face him.

"What, me or the bed?" She smirked cheekily, she saw the blonde's expression turn playful yet serious. Deidara took a few steps closer and leaned down, just to her height.

"Both." He said, before catching her lips as his own, gently pushing her back onto the bed. Sakura followed his movements as they slowly found themselves near the decorated headboard. Dei with the towel still wrapped around his waist, but Sakura left with only her bra on.

Deidara halted, holding himself above her. She caught her breath as he slowly scanned her body. Noticing a kunai in Sakura's now discarded leggings, he pulled it out, and sliced open her bra from the front. She blushed the colour of her hair and her breasts released for him to see. Smirking quickly back up, he moved his head closer to them.

"Lovely, un." He swooned, before sinking his head between them, and softly kissing the skin. Sakura held in a moan, biting her lip, but Dei noticed her. His lips began to move further down her body, tracing her flat stomach.

He stopped at the maelstrom, one of his hands gently parted his soft thighs as the other slid slowly between them. He looked back up at her before pushing one of his fingers into her, she gasped suddenly, then let of a deep moan. Smirking, the blonde gently pulled them out again, before starting a slow rhythm inside her. Sakura let out a deep breath, appreciating the attention, but as his thrusts became more forceful and rugged so did her breathing. Quick pants escaped her lips as her walls tightened, slowly Deidara brought himself on top of her again, slowly removing her fingers, she grunted at him sadly.

"Don't pull that face, un." He chuckled, looking down as the pink haired woman pouted playfully back to him. He leaned in for a kiss but soon found himself flipped quickly by Sakura.

"My turn." She seductively swooned in her ear, her hand reaching down to the towel on his waist. With one swift movement, the towel landed on the floor, revealing his member. She looked back up him before moving down to it. Teasing him, she rested her lips on his tip, then engulfed it quickly. The blonde man let out a groan from his throat as she moved up and down quickly. Her tongue working wonders inside her mouth, slivering all around his member. Her hands moved up his well toned chest, gently scratching him as she worked away down below. Deidara's hands found their way into Sakura's pink locks, pulling playfully in them, he suppressed another moan and she moved down deeper. Pulling away from him, Sakura kissed her way back up to his neck, nibbling and biting it, tantalising him even further. Swiftly, he flipped her below her, holding her hips down to the bed, he placed his member before her entrance. Glancing up to her, she returned his gaze. Holding himself, he wasn't sure to move yet.

"Sakura, un." He said, almost urgently. She, so quietly, answered with a 'yeah?'. Dei gulped hardly, looking back down, oh, how he just wanted to enter her, to fill her up with pleasure. But he restrained for her sake. "Are, are you sure you want to do this, un?" He asked, waiting for an answer, Sakura pulled his face closer to her. She kissed him deeply, her hands tracing his biceps. "I love you." She finally spoke after their kiss, assuring him, Deidara kissed her firmly, entering her. A muffled gasp was pressed against his lips, part surprise and part pain. Removing his mouth from hers, he kissed her neck harshly, starting a rhythm, Sakura's breath hitched.

Each thrust gained more power, Sakura's hands found their way to his back, clutching on as he buried into her deeper, and deeper. "De-Dei…" She gasped, in time to him, she moaned lightly along with his grunts as he shifted, gaining force, soon the headboard tapped the wall. "Oh, o- Dei!" She screamed quietly, picking up the pace, Deidara's hair fell over his body, Sakura caught some locks, and gently tugged them. A growl escaped his mouth as he buried trusted harshly into her, letting out a scream from the girl. "Hard-Harder, Dei.." She moaned, it was like music to his ears as he obeyed her. Digging deep inside, noise echoed the room, the headboard was smacking the wall, you'd hate to be that Akatsuki house-mate. The smell of sex filled the room quickly, as Sakura's screams followed each of his powerful thrusts. Dei's breath was heavy, he could feel her getting tighter. But he couldn't stop there. Pulling out he flipped her over quickly. Sakura squeaked as her cheek met the sweat on the sheets, ass in the air, Deidara leaned over her smooth body.

"Lovely, un." He remarked once more, he groped her luscious body as his sweat mixed with hers, he positioned himself again. Pink hair covered her face as she screamed his name loudly. And quickly the pair got into a fast paced fuck, grinding skin against each other, Dei toyed with her breasts, as she bounced, squealing loudly. "Dei-ku" She began, but was cut off by a hard orgasm that writhed over her body. Letting out a loud scream, he left her tighten again. "Huh, Sakura-Chan, un." He grunted with his teeth clenched, he turned her face to the side, and silence her with a lustful kiss. As he came within her, the pair let out an elongated sigh in the kiss, before both dropping onto the bed.

Deidara pulled the pink girl closer to him, her breathing still heavy, he placed his arms over her.

As Sakura lay sleeping, later on that night, Dei watched her peacefully. Placing a hand over her waist, he felt her move in closer to him. Smiling, he scooted closer too. He kissed her head, then her nose, accidentally waking her up.

"Dei?" Sakura sleepily asked, fluttering her eyes to adjust to the mixture of darkness and light. He didn't talk back, only hugged her closer and pulled the covers closer to them both. After making sure she was asleep again, he rested his forehead lightly against hers. "I love you." He quietly whispered to her, before drifting off into sleep.

Sakura's eyes opened the slightest, looking at her sleeping boyfriend, as she fell asleep again.

_XxX_

_**Yay, another chapter! Well, thanks to stupid rules I couldn't post my Fanfiction up straight away, I had to wait two…long…days. But, hey! At least it's finally up!**_


End file.
